With the proliferation of hand-held phones and music players, the transmission of sounds to the user has taken on important significance. While smart phones and music players may be able to store and play high quality recordings, a speaker system is necessary for the delivery of the sound to the user.
Numerous earphones designs are being widely used with mobile music players and mobile phones. While earphones are easy to use, their cables are often difficult and cumbersome to manage. Anyone who used earphones knows that the cables are often longer than the length needed by the user, and that they swing freely and inconveniently when the user moves, walks, or runs. In addition, the cable may sometimes get caught in various objects, and/or the earphones may fall down from the user's ear and get lost, scratched, or damaged. Moreover and usually most infuriatingly, when users try to retrieve their earphones from where they left them, they often find the cable entangled.
Many devices were developed to overcome some of these problems. There are devices for attaching an earphone cable to a garment, devices for packing earphone sets, and devices for winding an earphone cable. However, these devices have proven to be inadequate. Furthermore, the heretofore attempts have yet to provide a unique and simple solution to all the above-mentioned problems at once.
Therefore, there is a need for an earphone cable holder that can easily and simply attach to a garment. There is a further need for an earphone cable holder that can pack an earphone set. There is yet a further need for an earphone cable holder that can wind a cable in an improved manner. There is yet a further need for an earphone cable holder than can accomplish all of these needs.